caribbeancursefandomcom-20200214-history
Caribbean Curse First Class Officers
'First Class Officers' : (THE COUNCIL) These are the Guild Masters Closest and Most Trusted Advisers ; First Class Officers are hand picked by the Guild Master and collectively they form "THE COUNCIL", together they oversee all activities and day to day running of the Guild. Members of "THE COUNCIL", excluding the 2 Co-Assistant Guild Masters are the ONLY voting Officers within the Guild. Assistant Guild Master -: The Highest Ranking Officers are the Assistant Guild Masters : Geoffrey Cannonmenace and Cursed Charlie. If EITHER Assistant Guild Master is online, they assume command to Organize and Oversee ALL Guild Activities and General Running of the Guild. Should anything occur while an Assistant Guild Master is on duty, which they deem warrants a pirate to receive a Promotion, Suspension or Demotion in Rank; BOTH Geoffrey Cannonmenace and Cursed Charlie are authorized to make such judgements. * Any Promotions, Suspensions or Demotions authorized while the Guild Master is offline : WILL be actioned the next time the Guild Master comes online. * Notifications of Promotions, Suspensions and Demotions can be made directly on the Promotions Nominations Page. Quartermaster -: Should the Guild Master and neither Assistant Guild Master be online, the Quartermaster assumes command, taking responsibility for the organization and overseeing of ALL Guild Activities and general running of the guild. Like the Co-Assistant Guild Masters, the Quartermaster has full Authority : They are authorized to Promote, Suspend or Demote, any pirate they see fit and Notify the Guild Master. Additional Taks : * Actively assist with maintaining the Guilds Roster, both in-game and here on the Wiki, ensuring it remains accurate and up to date. First Mate -: Next in command is the First Mate ; likewise assuming command and taking responsibility for the organization and overseeing of ALL Guild Activities and general running of the guild. Like the Co-Assistant Guild Masters and Quartermaster, the First Mate has full Authority : They are authorized to Promote, Suspend or Demote, any pirate they see fit and Notify the Guild Master. Additional Taks : * To be Posted later... Second Mate -: After the First Mate comes the Second Mate ; likewise sssuming command, taking responsibility for the organization and overseeing of ALL Guild Activities and general running of the guild. Like all superior Officers, the Second Mate has full Authority : They are authorized to Promote, Suspend or Demote, any pirate they see fit and Notify the Guild Master. Additional Taks : * To be Posted later... Boatswain -: The Boatswain is primarily in charge of Discipline and Order : The Boatswain is responsible for issuing "Official Warnings" for any Code Breaches observed, as well as "Booting" and pirates that deserve it. Additional Taks : * Regardless if Officers higher in the "Chain of Command" are online : The Boatswain will be responsible for responding and issuing "Official Warnings" and "Bootings". Navigator -: As the title suggests, the Navigator is primarily responsible for Organizing and Leading Guild Activities related to Sailing. When aboard the Navigator's Ship, All Officers Except the Guild Master answer to the Navigator! Additional Taks : * Organization of Sailing Activities : Plundering, Materials Runs, Treasure Fleets, Sinking the Queen Anne's Revenge, SvS, etc. Master Gunner -: As the title suggests, The Master Gunner is primarily responsible for Organizing and Leading Guild Activities related to Cannons. The Master Gunner will be required to work closely with the Navigator and as such will be expected to spend considerable time with the Navigator. Additional Taks : * Organization of Cannon Activities : Guild Cannon Defense, as well as assisting the Navigator with organizing Sailing Activities. Master of Ceremonies -: Master of Ceremonies : Will be responsible for conducting ALL Ceremonial Activities ; Including things like assisting the Guild Master with formally notifying pirates of their Promotions, as well as announcing Winners of Guild Competitions, Leading Guild / Officers Meetings, also other similar important notifications and activities as well. Additional note : The HIGHEST ranking First Class Officer online, assumes command. Return to - Caribbean Curse Wiki Category:Officers Category:Guild Council